mlpfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Список посилань
Нижче наводиться список посилань і натяків на інші покоління My Little Pony, художню літературу, фільми, людей, місця, події та інші сутності, використовувані в My Little Pony: Дружба – це диво. Розробка My Little Pony: Дружба – це диво включає в себе елементи фентезі, казок, давньої міфології. Серед робіт згаданих Лорен Фауст в якості натхнення для шоу Попелюшка, Спляча красуня, Чарівник країни Оз, Володар Кілець, Трансформери, Хроніки Нарнії. Фауст вважала за потрібне, включення європейської і грецької міфології, так як, єдинороги та пегаси, взяті звідти. Спільне Імена та дизайн персонажів *Дизайн головних персонажів: Твайлайт Спаркл, Еплджек, Рейнбоу Деш, Реріті, Флаттершай, Пінкі Пай і Спайк, були запозичені у іграшок з покоління G1: Twilight, Applejack, Firefly, Sparkler, Posey, Surprise і Spike, відповідно. *Ім'я Еплджек - назва алкогольного напою. Прізвисько дане їй Спайком (в англійській озвучці) "Apple Teeny" в серії Зовнішність оманлива також співзвучно алкогольного напою "appletini". *Грива і хвіст Еплджек зазвичай перев'язані червоною стрічкою. У серії Королівство Твайлайт. Частина 1 стрічка мала зелений колір. На реальних шоу з участю коней червона стрічка зазвичай означет, що кінь може брикнути, зелена - кінь може поводитися непередбачувано. *Великий Макінтош, Бабуля Сміт, Брейберн та деякі інші члени сім'ї Епл зобов'язані своїми іменами сортів яблук. Інші родичі носять імена страв з яблук. *Дизайн Великого Макінтоша запозичений у іграшок G1 Big Brother Ponies. Колірна схема і відзнака схожі на Еплджек з покоління G3. *Королівські слуги носять шоломи, стилізовані під римські "Galea". *Імена приятелів Сніпс і Снейлс є відсиланням до дитячого віршику "What Are Little Boys Made Off?". *Мати Твайлайт і Шайнінг Армора, Twilight Velvet, розроблена, надихаючись іграшкою G1 Twilight. *Дерпі отримала своє ім'я за розкосих очей, відсилаючись до мему. *Ім'я доктора Хувза є відсиланням до доктор Хто (найчастіше до десятого втілення). Інші назви і зображення *Назва столиці Еквестрії, Кантерлот, походить від змішання слів "canter" (галоп) і Камелот з легенд про короля Артура. *Зовнішній вигляд Кантерлота створювався під враженням від Мінас Тирит з трилогії "Володаря Кілець" Толкіна. *У назві Хмародейл суфікс "dale" є застаріле назва долини (річки). Сама назва є грою на породу коней Клейдесдаль. *Мейнхеттен пародія на Манхеттен, один з п'яти районів Нью-Йорка ("mane" - грива, англ.). До речі сам Нью-Йорк відомий як "Велике Яблуко". *Понідельфія походить від Філадельфії, штат Пенсільванія ("кобилка" - кобилиця, англ.). *Троттингем, місто згаданий в епізодах Майстер погляду і Затемнення Луни, пародія на Ноттінгем, Англія. *У серії Магічна дуель згадується країна Saddle Aribia. Назва обіграє назву королівства Саудівська Аравія ("saddle" - сідло, англ.). *Лас-Пегас (Las Pegasus) - пародія на Лас-Вегас. На ранніх постерах з картою Еквестрії зустрічалося написання "Los Pegasus". *Балтимер (Baltimare) пародія на Балтімор (Baltimore), штат Меріленд ("mare" - кобила, англ.). *У серії Три — це натовп Каденс згадує місце "Maretania". Це пародія на Мавританію. Міфологія Лорен Фауст і Роб Ранзетти закликали сценаристів впроваджувати в сюжет міфологічних істот. *У багатьох серіях показано особливості драконів, грифонів, єдинорогів, пегасів. *В окремих епізодах зустрічалися мантікора, гідра, кокатрис, мінотавр та інші. Повторні використання Аудіо *Протягом серіалу у багатьох епізодах використовувався звуковий ефект "Крик Вільгельма": **Серіях: ***Вихваляння,коли Тріксі кидає віз у Шушайн; ***Зустріч родини Еплів,коли Епл Блум падає, бігаючи навколо дерева; ***Вмикай дружбу,коли Енджел падає в обертовому Діскордом домі Флаттершай; ***Еквестрійські ігри, Міс Пітчботтом розштовхує двох кристальних поні; ***My Little Pony: Дівчата з Еквестрії,коли Сансет Шиммер зламала вхід школи; ***Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл. Частина 1; ***Дейрін Ду під час битви з кішками і при руйнуванні фортеці; ***Могутні Поні під час битви з прислужниками Мейн-іака на фабриці; ***Три — це натовп при перемозі над хробаком; ***Суперниця Світі Бель уві сні, коли поні розбігалися від дощу; ***К'юті-мапа. Частина 2 під час вечірки. **Короткометражках: ***Player Piano, коли одного з учнів штовхають роялем. *В англійській озвучці фрази Бабулі Сміт з серії "Дружба — це диво, частина 1" використовувалися для всіх її реплік протягом першого сезону, за винятком епізоду "Пихатий грифон". Її фраза "Move your caboose!" з серії "День Подяки Родині" повторно використовувалася далі в цій серії і в епізоді "Понігазета". В епізоді "День Подяки Родині" також повторно використовувалася фраза "Soup's on" і "that's what I said!" з серії "Сестринські змагання". *Сміх Спайка в серії Дружба — це диво, частина 1 використовувався в епізодах "Подорож у часі" і "Лише для друзів". *Вигук Реріті при вигляді гриви Твайлайт з серії "Дружба — це диво, частина 1" перероблений в її схвильований сміх в епізоді Звукова веселка. *Нервовий вереск Флаттершай з серії "Дружба — це диво, частина 1" використовувався також: "Птаха-фенікс", коли вона плаче над, як здавалося, смертю Феломіни, "Ураган Флаттершай", коли вона плаче під деревом, в My Little Pony: Дівчата з Еквестрії, коли вона роздає листівки закликають допомогти притулку для тварин. *Крик виданий Пінкі Пай при першій зустрічі з Твайлайт у серії "Дружба — це диво, частина 1" використовувався також: в кінці серії, коли Реріті підтвердила, що Принцеса Селестія пропала, в "Зовнішність оманлива", коли подруги вирішують, що вони розчавили Еплджек, в "Звукова веселка", як основа для вдиху Флаттершай, "Птаха-Фенікс", як основа для голосу Місіс Кейк, коли Пінкі їсть тістечко для Принцеси Селестії, "Солодка таємниця експреса", коли Пінкі виявляє, що торт зіпсований, Пінкі тут, Пінкі там, коли тест Твайлайт виявляється спостереженням за фарбою, яка сохне. *Сміх головних героїнь в кінці Пісні сміху з епізоду "Дружба — це диво, частина 2" повторно використовувався в My Little Pony Дівчата з Еквестрії по закінченні пісні Наш вечір настав. *Фраза Твайлайт "Oh, Rarity!" з серії "Магія дружби. Частина 2", коли Реріті відрізає собі хвіст, повторно використовувалася в серії "Поні проти псів", коли подруги намагаються знайти прохід у землі, щоб врятувати Реріті. *Крик Твайлайт ""Pinkieee!!!"" використовувався в епізодах "Зайвий квиток" і "Свято Палаючого Вогнища". *Вигук Рейнбоу ""So awesome!"" з епізоду "Яблучний сезон" повторно використовувався в My Little Pony Дівчата з Еквестрії,коли Твайлайт відмовилася передавати елемент магії Сансет Шиммер. *Фраза мула "None taken" використовувалася в епізодах "Яблучний сезон" і "Ураган Флаттершай". *В англійській озвучці фрагмент монологу Пінкі Пай з початку серії "Пихатий грифон" використовувався в епізоді "Світське життя", коли Реріті приходить до тями. *Хихикання Еплджек з серії "Пихатий грифон" повторно використовувалося в епізодах "Піжамна вечірка", де воно доповнено сміхом, і в серії "Кристальна Імперія. Частина 1". *Музичний супровід пісні Не бійся і стрибай виконаної Пінкі Пай з серії "Дракон" використовувалося також в епізоді "Кристальна імперія. Частина 2", коли вона ж жонглює горнами. *Крик Реріті з серії Нашестя, коли Пінкі Пай кидає її напризволяще, використовувався у трьох епізодах: у Важливий урок, коли Твайлайт біжить в бутік, в "Загадкова поні добра", як крик матері, упустившу коляску, в "Секрет моєї жадібності ", Спайк витягує Реріті через вікно. *Музика, виконувана Пінкі Пай-оркестром в кінці серії "Нашестя", повторно використовувалася в епізоді "Історії відзнак", як фонова тема у спогадах Пінкі Пай. Кінцівка цієї мелодії звучала в серії "Світське життя", Пінкі Пай перший раз дає залп з своєї гармати. Також ця музика грає, коли Пінкі демонструє несправжній Каденс свої плани на свято. Вона ж грала під час параду в епізоді "Біда-Сід". *Крик Твайлайт Спаркл на льоду з епізоду "Зимове прибирання" повторно використовувався в "Секрет моєї жадібності". *Плач Реріті з серії "Зимове прибирання" використовувався в епізоді "Вбрання для тріумфу". *Музика, що грала на святі Сільвер Спун і Даймонд Тіари у серії "В очікуванні відзнак", використовувалася фоном в серії "Понівіль має талант", коли Шукачі к'юті-марок пробували різні заняття, і в кінці серії Самотня вечірка на вечірці для Пінкі. *Сміх Шукачів відзнак з серії "В очікуванні відзнак" повторно використовувався в епізоді "Майстер погляду". *Сміх Рейнбоу Деш з серії "Осіннє змагання", коли вона перевертає визначник, повторно використовувався в епізоді "Птаха-фенікс". *Фраза Спайка "Holy guacamole!" двічі використовувалася в серії "Інтуїція Пінкі Пай". *Музичний супровід для виступу Рейнбоу Деш і Рарити з серії Звукова веселка повторно використовувалося: у "Понівіль має талант", коли Епл Блум вправляється в танцях, в "Історії відзнак", як музична тема для спогадів Еплджек, "Вмикай дружбу", під час вечері з Діскордом. *Багаторазові повторення фрази "Oh my gosh!" Рейнбоу Деш з серії "Звукова веселка" повторно використовувалися в епізоді "Академія Дивоблискавок". *Сміх Флаттершай, двічі використаний в серії "Майстер погляду", повторюється в епізоді Яблуні розбрату. *Фрагменти пісні Шукачів відзнак з серії "Понівіль має талан", використовуються у My Little Pony: Дівчата з Еквестрії. *Фраза Еплджек "Get back here, you thievin' varmints!" двічі використовується в серії "Історії відзнак", коли вона женеться за кроликами, до і після її розповіді. *Фразу "What are you, a dictionary?!"" Скуталу звертає спочатку до Світі Бель у серії Відновлення гармонії. Частина 1 і Епл Блум у серії День подяки родині. *Крик Голден Харвест використовувався в серіях Затемнення Луни і Таємнича поні добра. *Музична тема "Учень чародія" з мультфільму "Фантазія" надихнула на написання фонової мелодії в серії "Секрет моєї жадібності", яка повторно використовувалася в епізоді "День Сердець і Копит". *Голос Крекла (одного з драконів-підлітків) з серії "Драконячий квест" - змінений по висоті крик Спайка з серії "Поні проти псів". *Сміх Рейнбоу Деш з серії "Таємнича поні добра" був звернений і використаний в епізоді "Кристальна імперія. Частина 1". *Фраза Твайлайт Спаркл "Hello there!" двічі звучала в серії "Еквестрійські ігри". *"wow!" Пінкі з "Еквестрійські ігри" повторно використовувалося в "Страх Флаттершай". *Питання "Seriously?" Епл Блум з "Біда-Сід" повторно використовувалося в "Зустріч родини Еплів". *Белькотіння Паунда кілька разів переиспользовался в "Малюки Кейки" і на початку "Друг пізнається у біді". *Звук поїдання Пінкі Пай пирога з серії Нашестя повторно використовувався в серіях: **В очікуванні відзнак, коли Пінкі їсть спалені кексики, **Піжамна вечірка, коли Еплджек з'їдає огірок, **Птаха-Фенікс, коли Пінкі з'їдає тістечко Селестії, **Відновлення гармонії. Частина 1, коли Пінкі їсть хмару, **Світське життя. *Музика під час монологу Рейнбоу Деш у "Яблучний сезон" повторно використовувалася під час вечірки в "Дерінг Ду". *Під час використання магії проти хробака в "Три — це натовп" звучать ті ефекти, як і при темної магії Відьми з місяця у "Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл. Частина 2". *Кашель Твайлайт атакованої агресивними рослинами в Темному лісі у "Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл. Частина 2" повторно використовувався на початку Твайлайт час. *Музика, що грала під час спостереження за фарбою, "Пінкі тут, Пінкі там" також грала в кінці "Твайлайт час". *Важке дихання Пінкі Пай після пісні на початку Зовнішність оманлива повторно використовувалося в кінці короткометражки Pinkie on the One. *Хихикання Пінкі з "Пінкі Епл Пай" також використовувалося в "Прояв натхнення" Відео *Фрагмент, коли Рейнбоу Деш стрибає по хмарі в серії "Дружба — це диво, частина 1", узятий за основу аналогічного моменту в "Зустріч родини Еплів ". *Плачуча Пінкі Пай з епізоду "Дружба — це диво, частина 2" повторно використовувалася в епізоді "Малюки Кейки". *У серії "Пінкі тут, Пінкі там" для анімації скачучих клонів використовувалася розкадровка з епізодів "Дружба — це диво, частина 2" і "Малюки Кейки". *У серії "Пінкі тут, Пінкі там" використовувалися кадри де Пінкі Пай танцює, грає на барабані та стрибає через скакалку з епізоду "Друг пізнається у біді". *У серії "Пінкі тут, Пінкі там" використовувався танець курчати Пінкі Пай з епізоду "Весілля у Кантерлоті. Частина 1 ". *У серії "Свято Палаючого Вогнища" стрибаюча Пінкі Пай скопійована з епізоду "Зайвий квиток". *Костюм вовка Скуталу з серії "Затемнення Луни" була одягнена "Бебс Сід" в епізоді "Біда-Сід", щоб налякати Шукачів відзнак. *Протягом пісні Шукачів відзнак у серії "Бебс Сід" багаторазово повторюються одні і ті ж анімація персонажів і фонів. *Анімація зляканої Еплджек з "Піжамна вечірка" використана в "Замкоманія". *Танець Епл Блум, Світі Белль, Скуталу і Твіст з "В очікуванні відзнак" використовувався в "Гордість Пінкі" для інших кобилок. *Серйозний вигляд Селестії при розмові з Крісаліс з Весілля в Кантерлоті. Частина 2 повторно використовувався в Принцеса Твайлайт Спаркл. Частина 2. Сезонно */Перший сезон/ */Другий сезон/ */Третій сезон/ */Четвертий сезон/ */П'ятий сезон/ */Шостий сезон/ en:List of allusions ru:Отсылки Категорія:Списки